Diskussion:GannisTagebuch6
also mit den roten Rittern kenne ich mich leider auch noch nicht wirklich aus. Ganni hat lediglich innerhalb der Gilde Gerüchte darüber gehört... aber kaum jemand, der nicht dazugehört, weiss ja mehr über sie. Von daher xD :So... Vorlage geschrieben. Der erwähnte Brief existiert übrigens wirklich in Form einer eMail *zwinker* Meine Spione sehen alles *gg* -Ganndor 10:21, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Dann bin ich mal *g*. '' Der Rote Ritter sah zu beiden vor sich, keine Gefühlsregung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Ich drückte wieder Floris Hand, sie schien ebenso wie ich diesen Mann zu fürchten.'' "Was haben wir hier? Ein alter Mann und seine geliebte Hexe." Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, ehe er mit brummiger Stimme fortfuhr. " Ihr zwei habt Glück, ich trage meine Maske, daher gibt es noch keinen Grund euch zweien das Leben zu nehmen, noch nicht." Der Brummbär winkte zwei seiner Schergen zu sich, deutete dann auf Flori. "Gebt ihr Kleidung und dann lasst beide Speisen. Wenn sie nur einen Mucks von sich geben, legt beide um." schloss er brummend ab. Ich weitete meine Augen, sah zu Flori und ihr war wie mir die blanke Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. Keinen Mucks? Ich sah wie sie Flori ein altes Leinenkleid brachten, eine Schandtad für jedes Auge, doch bessr als halbnackt hier zu sitzen. Schließlich brachten sie uns etwas zu Essen, Bohneneintopf mit Rehspeck und dazu für jeden eine Scheibe Brot. Nicht gerade bekömmlich, aber es stillte den Hunger. Ich tat mein bestes leise zu Essen, immer die Warnung des Roten Ritters im Hinterkopf. Ich sah auf einmal zu Flori die eher in ihrem Teller herumstocherte, ich wollte ihr so viel sagen; konnte aber nicht. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich konnte die wachsamen Augen spüren die meinen Nacken durchbohrten, sie waren alle da, warteten im dunkel....warteten wie Wölfe darauf, dass ihre Beute einen Fehler beging. :Hier meins, floi du bist ^^ lg Fid. 81.217.7.195 10:43, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt: jeder spielt überwiegend zumindest seinen Char. Da du Gannis Gefühle aber gut getroffen hast, lassen wir das mal stehen *gg* Ich hätte es kaum anders beschrieben -LG Ganni :gnaaah, was jetz? du sagtest ja "schreibs mit ich" xD. Aber gut, ich merks mir. lg fid 81.217.7.195 10:57, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Typisches Missverständnis *GG*. Gedacht war, beschreibe die erlebsnisse deines Chars, so wie zu Beginn, aber eben aus der schriftstellerischen Perspektive Gannis *zwinker* Oder auch aus deiner und ich model es eben einfach um. *g* Ach jetzt haste mich selbst ganz konfus... *rennt schreiend im Kreis und muss das seiner Kollegin gegenüber jetzt mit rotem Kopf erklären* -Ganndor 11:08, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Immer wieder schaute ich zu Flori. So hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Nicht nur, dass sie kaum in der Lage war einen Bissen zu essen, auch ihre Hand zitterte dermassen, dass der Löffel jedesmal, wenn sie es schaffte ihn bis zum Mund zu führen, leise gegen ihre Zähne klapperte. Sie sass da wie ein Häufchen Elend und nicht mal anzuschauen wagte sie mich, dabei hätte ich doch so gern auch etwas von ihren Gefühlen in ihren Augen lesen wollen. Woran mochte sie gerade denken? Plagte sie ihr Gewissen? Hatte sie überhaupt ein Gewissen? Gerade, als sie erneut den Löffel zum Mund führen wollte, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper, das Zittern erstarb und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, die grossen Augen plötzlich auf mich gerichtet und die Lippen sich lautlos zu einem Wort formend, das ich nicht gleich entziffern konnte, kippte sie nach vorn und mit dem Gesicht in die Suppe und bleib reglos liegen... Was war nun wieder los? Spielte sie wieder einmal und das im Angesicht der Gefahr um sie herum, oder war sie tatsächlich aus den Latschen gekippt. Gab es etwas, was die Abgebrühtheit dieser Frau erschüttern konnte und wenn ja, was könnte es sein? Was versuchte sie zu sagen, ehe sie umkippte? Wie werden die beiden Männer reagieren? ... :*hihi* Fiffle braucht nochn bischen Übung mit uns, aber ich finde, er hats da oben auch schon gut hingekriegt. Wenn wir weiter so machen, passts :-)) Ihr seid ;-) lieben Gruss Floreanna 11:37, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :das brauch er, ja. Aber Fiffi ist ja ein Naturtalent *gg* So noch etwas umformatiert. Kommentare zu den Geschichten machen wir einen Doppelpunkt zwecks einrücken davor. Texte selbst immer ganz nach vorne, ok? -Ganndor 12:06, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::jawoll ja Cheffe *salutiert* Floreanna 12:15, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Brav! Irgendwie hatten wir uns wohl verlaufen, oder ich hatte den Weg Richtung Seenhain in der Finsternis übersehen, mich vielleicht in den Entfernungen getäuscht, jedenfalls war es deutlich das Wasser eines grossen Flusses, den ich nun rauschen hörte. Waren wir so weit nach Süden gelaufen, dass wir den Grenzfluss zum Dämmerwald vor uns hatten? Flori an meiner Hand schwankte und stolperte mehr als dass sie lief und mehr als einmal musste ich sie auffangen, damit sie nicht hin fiel. Wir mussten ein Versteck finden, ehe man uns fand. Bis nach Seenhain würden wir es nicht schaffen, aber wenn wir am Fluss entlang nordwärts gingen, reichten dort die Felsen, die die Grenze zwischen Elwynn und der Provinz Seenhain bildeten bis an den Fluss und vielleicht fanden wir dort eine kleine Höhle oder zumindest eine ausgewaschene Felsnische, die uns für eine Weile Schutz bieten könnte. Ich half Flori so gut es ging über die mitunter sehr spitzen Felsen hinweg, aber dennoch schürfte sie sich die Hände und Arme auf und schlug sich die Knie blutig. Hoffentlich hatten unsre Verfolger keine Bluthunde, die so unsre Spur wieder finden könnten. Ich fand eine kleine Felsnische, zog Flori an mich und liess mich erschöpft an der Felswand hinabgleiten. Ich bettete Floris Kopf auf meine Beine. Sollte sie sich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen. Sie schien zu erschöpft, um die drängenden Fragen die mich plagten zu beantworten. Ich strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah im Flimmerlicht des Mondes, der sich im Fluss spiegelte, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Hatte sie erneut das Bewusstsein verloren, oder schlief sie nur? Doch dann sah ich, wie sich ihre Lippen ein wenig bewegten und eine Bewegung über ihre Gesichtszüge huschte. Träumte sie ? Papa! Sie streckte die Hände nach mir aus und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl eine kleine, sehr junge Flori vor mir zu haben. Papa! Papa! Ich beugte mich über sie und flüsterte: „Was ist denn mein Engel?“ „Papa!“ Sie kicherte leise und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an mich. „Frag mich, was eine Blume ist.“ Ich war verblüfft und irritiert. Ich konnte im Traum mit ihr reden? Sollte ich weiter mit ihr reden? Vorsichtig formulierte ich meine Antwort: „Warum sollte ich Dich fragen, was eine Blume ist, mein Engel? Du weisst doch die Antwort.“ „Frag mich einfach, Papa!“ Ich zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern „Also gut, was ist eine Blume?“ Augenblicklich fing sie wieder an zu kichern. „Was eine Blume ist? Materie, Papa! Alles ist Materie! Felsen, Bäume, Katzen und Du und ich! Alles ist Materie!“ Ich musste schmunzeln. „Hast Du Dir das ausgedacht?“ „Ziemlich schlau, wie? Und ich mag Rosen, aber kein Königsblut. Königsblut hat keine Dornen!“ Ich wollte erneut eine Frage stellen, aber sie plapperte einfach weiter. Diesmal war es jedoch eine zweite Stimme aus ihrem Traum, die sie imitierte. War es ihr Vater? „Ich hab Dir erzählt, was er heraus gefunden hat, oder?“ Über Ihr Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und sie kniff die Augen fester zusammen. „ Nein, Papa! Nein! Du hast es versprochen! Keine Hexerei! Ich hab´s Dir gesagt! Ich hasse Hexerei!“ „ Ich bin froh, dass Du die Hexerei hasst, weil kleine Mädchen nämlich überhaupt nicht hexen dürfen!“ „Sie dürfen nicht?“ „Selbstverständlich nicht. Jeder weiss das. Kleine Mädchen spielen mit Puppen. Jungen hexen. Hexen ist nichts für Mädchen. Ich dürfte eigentlich nicht einmal mit Dir darüber reden!“ „Was? Aber das ist nicht gerecht!“ „Gesetze sind Gesetze. Und Hexerei ist für kleine Mädchen streng verboten!“ „Aber immer nur Puppen ist laaaaangweilig!“ „Tut mir Leid. Ich könnte Dir etwas über die Hexerei erzählen, aber wenn ich erwischt werde...“ „Also gut“ Flori flüsterte jetzt nur noch, „dann erzähl´s mir gaaanz leise.“ Dann herrschte Stille. Ich war so in Gedanken über das eben Gehörte versunken, dass ich einige Augenblicke brauchte, bis ich merkte, dass ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen mich anstarrten.... ::ähm, ja.. das mag jetzt etwas aus dem Zusammenhang heraus gerissen scheinen, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis wieder einmal die Dreiecksbeziehung etwas in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken, um sie nicht ganz aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie ist ja quasi der rote Faden, der sich trotz all der andren Ereignisse durch die Tagebuchgeschichte zieht und Ganndor hatte eh auch schon den Bogen wieder in diese Richtung geschlagen. Ich meine, Geschichten schreien irgendwann auch nach einer Lösung, sonst wird es eine Endlosschleife und ein Teufelskreis, in dem man sich früher oder später selbst verstrickt und ein Bein stellt und der Rodelejo Rojo schreit eh auch schon nach einer Aufklärung, wer er ist und woher er gekommen ist oder ob man ihn als zufällig aufgetretenen Nebendarsteller wieder vergessen könnte. War es Reinhold? Wird er die Verfolgung aufnehmen und die zwei wieder finden? Wird er die Chance bekommen, ehe Flori mit Ganndor reden kann, mit ihm zu reden? Ich meine, wir können die Ereignisse da am Feuer nicht einfach jetzt auch als abgehakt vergessen, denn dann würden wir Fiddle auch die Chance nehmen sich weiter am Geschehen zu beteiligen. Denkste da auch bissi mit dran Ganndorherzel? Floreanna 19:06, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Da ich eh dran bin.....und Ganndor mal ordnetlich aufgetrumpft hat...xD, muss ich mal unfair spielen :p. Das ist ungefähr das, was Reini erlebt hat, ich weiß nicht ob Serena das mit sich machen lässt, zur Not schreib halt wie, was wo sie kann, damit wir für später noch eine spannende Erzählung haben ;) Die Defias rannten wild durcheinander, schrien laut vor Panik. Der maskierte behilet die Ruhe, selbst nachdem seine Schergen seinen Befehlen nicht mehr gehorchten. *donk* Er warf etwas kleines auf den Boden, plötzlich war die ganze Lichtung in Rauch gehüllt. '' "Eins...Zwei....Drei....", '' dachte Reinhold, der maskierte Brocken. Jeder Zahl folgte ein Todesschrei, ausgeführt mit einem präzisen Stich mit seinem Schwert. Auch wenn er durch dieses Manöver sehr schnell alle seine Verbündeten verlor, hatte er seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Ihm war nur nicht klar, was Flori, dieser Tolan und jetzt diese dritte Person mit nekromantischen Kräften war. Es half alles nichts, er musste diese drei finden, sie bargen für ihn ein zu großes Risiko. Er konnte nichts sehen und seine Umgebung war zu aufgewühlt als dass er etwas vernünftig hören könnte. Er zog tief die Luft ein, analysierte mit seiner feinen nase jeden Duft in der luft, bis er seine Augen öffnete und mit kaltem Blick zu seinem Ziel blickte. "Hab ich dich!" '' Er stürmte los, der Fährte folgend, der Nebel lichtete sich langsam, er erkannte eine Frau im schwachen Schein der Dunkelheit. Sie musste dunkles Haar haben...und sie schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen. In seinem lautlosen Sprint ballte er seine freie Hand zu einer Faust und drosch diese der Frau in ihre Magengrube. Die Wucht reichte aus um ihr das Bewusstsein zu nehmen; sie würde es unbeschadte stehen, der Schock reicht vollkommen. Er hob die Frau auf, strich sich das langsam gerinnende Blut von seiner Maske und folgte der Spur zu Ganndor und Floreanna. Ein laie hätte sofort aufgegeben, aber nicht er. Er war ein Deinhard, er wusste wie man seine Beute fängt, dieses Mal würde sie ihm nicht entkommen und dieses Mal würde er nicht andere Dinge über Flori stellen. Er kam mit einiger Verspätung zu den beiden in der Felsnische. Knurrig ließ Reinhold Serena zu Boden, sein gesicht immer noch in die Maske gehüllt. Er durfte sie nicht ablegen, sonst müssten alle hier sterben.'' "Egal was pasisert, die maske bleibt oben" '' dachte er sich. Ganndor dürfte sicherlich sein herannnahen bemerkt haben. Reinhold hatte sich nicht viel mühe darin gegeben sein kommen zu verbergen. Im Licht des Untergehenden Mondes sah er vor der Felsnische aus wie ein böser Geist aus einem Schauermärchen. Langsam zog er sein Schwert, legte es der bewusstlosen Serená an die Kehle, sprach laut.'' "Raus mit euch beiden oder euere Nekromantin stirbt!" '' Ruhig stand er wie ein Fels da, er konnte nicht viel erkennen, dennoch bildete er sich ein Floris Augen zu sehen? Hatte sie vor ihm Angst? Wusste sie vielleicht doch, wer er war? :: sodala....lg fid ;) Begren 20:03, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Super Ihr beiden. So gefällt mir das. Und nein, das ist absolut ok, wenn du Seréna überwätigst, sie ist auch nicht allmächtig und war sehr abgelenkt mit ihrem Manöver und so ein leichtes Ziel. Und dass wir nicht endgültig vor dem Roten fliehen konnten, war auch so eingeplant, sprich Floris Text hätte diesbzgl. auch von mir stammen können xD Ich hatte eh schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Gefahr von PowerEmote und so... aber die Geschichte hat mal noch eine Wendung gebraucht, fand ich *zwinker* Also, dann pack ich das mal in eine Geschichte *gg* -Ganndor 06:30, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::*Fid, schreib möglichst viel und spreche auch ruhig für Ganni, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass er so reagieren würde. Du kennst ihn ja auch ein wenig. Sonst wird der folgende Dialog sehr schwierig hier einzubinden. LG -Ganndor 07:13, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Erstmal ist Flori dran *g*. lg Fid Begren 07:43, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: okok... *auf Flo wartet* Hab mal noch den Brief eingebunden *g* -Ganndor 07:54, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::: here I´m ... Als ich den Mann ansprach spürte ich, wie sich Floris Hände um meine Knöchel schlossen. Fast hätte ich hysterisch aufgelacht angesichts der Situation. Wollte sie tatsächlich versuchen mich zurückzuhalten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun? Sie hatte vermutlich nicht mal den Ansatz einer Ahnung, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.. absolut hilflos, so hilflos, wie ich mich auch noch nie in meinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Sollte ich aufgeben? Konnte ich aufgeben? DURFTE ich aufgeben? Mein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen, die meine Knöchel umklammerten und im selben Augenblick auch auf den Brief. Ein Schreck durchfuhr mich und ich versuchte mich langsam nach dem Pergament zu bücken, aber Flori war schneller. Ich sollte eh keine zu schnellen Bewegungen machen, um den roten Ritter nicht unnötig zu reizen. Ich hob den Blick wieder um ihn zu mustern und sah dabei nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori den Brief nah vor die Augen hob, um im Dunklen die Zeilen entziffern zu können. „Verräter! Alle sind Verräter!“ hörte ich ihr leises Zischen und biss mir auf die Lippen, um ihr nicht die passende Gegenantwort an den Kopf zu werfen. Das war jetzt ganz gewiss nicht die beste Situation, um diese Sache zu klären. Den roten Ritter fest im Blick, beobachtete ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Flori sich auf Hände und Knie aufrichtete und dann mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den Ritter deutete: „Du bist auch ein Verräter!“ Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Angespannt bis zum Äussersten liess ich meinen Blick zwischen dem Schwert an Serenas Hals, dem Ritter und Flori unauffällig hin und herschweifen. Gab es hier irgendwelche Zusammenhänge, die ich bisher übersehen hatte?... :huh.. nu bin ich gespannt, was Reini tut hehe *Ganndor festhält* ;-) Floreanna 09:06, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: >sich am riemen reisst und den Ritter gespannt anstarrt> *gg* -Ganndor 09:40, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin ja nun nicht wirklich der Lorefanatiker vor dem Herrn, weil die Lore selbst eben auch nur reine Fantasie ist und man sie je nach Auslegung mehr oder weniger frei interpretieren kann. Dafür habe ich mal gegoogelt, um den real existierenden Terminus für Euch zu finden, aus dem Floris Verhalten entspringt. Reini als Geschichtsexperten wirds freuen und Ganndor lernt noch was nebenbei *gg* :::http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cicisbeismus und http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cicisbeo :::es lebe das verrückte Mittelalter *hihi* Floreanna 09:59, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::* holla... ich wusste nicht, dass es für sowas sogar mal einen Fachbegriff gab/gibt. Ob allerdings Ganni mit seiner starren Sichtweise in solchen Dingen so etwas duldet *shrug* Warten wirs ab... hängt sicher davon ab, wie was wann rüberkommt. Ich liebe Säte mit den "3 W" xD -Ganndor 10:15, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC)